


Catastrophe

by Starthewolf1106



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Cats, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Herding Cats, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor CT-6116/Ahsoka Tano, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs A Nap, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: In which Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody learn not to fool around near ancient mystical artifacts. How, you ask? Simple: They get turned into cats
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a prologue to the actual story. Sorry it’s short, but I promise it gets more interesting.

It all started when Cody shoved Rex. Cody claims it was on accident, but nobody really believes him. Rex, being the upstanding, responsible adult that he is, shoved Cody back. This, logically, turned into a shoving match involving everyone in the room except for Kix, who just stood off to the side, watching.

They were supposed to be dropping off some weird mystical artifacts they recovered, but somehow every simple task involving Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rex, and Cody becomes 10,000 times harder than it was supposed to be. Honestly, Kix thought they were all children. Then, with a slight twinge in his chest, he realized that all but one of them were, in fact, children. Sure, General Skywalker was _technically_ an adult, but he was still far too young to be at war. He was only 20, for crying out loud! He couldn't even legally drink! Rex and Cody were both 10! Tano was _15._ The only adult here was Kenobi, but he didn’t really count.

Kix pulled himself out of his line of thought as Cody shoved Rex, who stumbled and reached for the nearest thing, which happened to be the artifact. The only problem was that Rex had been grabbed by Anakin, who was in turn in the process of shoving Ahsoka, who had a grip on Obi-Wan, who was pulling Cody out of the way. The five of them all disappeared into a cloud of blueish smoke, leaving Kix there to wonder what the _kriff_ just happened. 

A loud yowling sound snapped him out his stupor. Looking down, he stared at five, very upset, and confused creatures. They all looked like tookas, but with smaller heads and even smaller mouths. Cautiously, Kix approached the artifact. From what he could make out, it said that these creatures were called 'cats' and were ancient relatives of the tooka. Scanning the cats, he quickly deduced which were which. 

Anakin was a brown, short-haired cat with amber eyes and dark brown paws. It was obvious it was him because he was missing his front right leg. He still had what Kix assumes was kitten fluff around his ears, signaling that he was young.

Obi-Wan was a ginger, long-furred cat with greenish-blue eyes. He was scanning his surroundings with a calculating (cat-culating) look. After a minute, he started to groom his ruffled fur in true feline fashion.

Ahsoka was a white, long-furred tabby with a bobbed tail. She was young, even younger than Anakin.

Rex was a gray-and-white tuxedo with grayish-blue eyes. He was currently fighting with Cody, who was a pale orange tabby with yellow eyes.

”Uh-oh.”

Mace Windu stared at the 501st Medic as he entered the council chambers with a small, writhing brown creature in his arms, as well as four other similar-looking creatures trailing behind them. As he watched, one of the creatures, a ginger-colored one, stepped forward and did what Mace could only assume was a bow, much to the Council’s amusement. After a moment, a small, striped, white-furred version of the first creature did the same, followed by the other two. Poor Kix was still struggling with the one in his arms.

”Sirs!” Kix exclaimed, unable to salute.

”You name, what is?” Master Yoda questioned, looking amused.

”CT-6116, Medic ’Kix’ from the 501st, sir.” Kix replied, desperately trying to stop the wriggling creature in his arms from escaping.

”Got there, what have you?” Master Yoda inquired.

”They’re called ’cats’ sir, and I'm afraid that General Skywalker here, ” he motioned to the still squirming cat in his grasp, ”along with General Kenobi, Commander Cody, Commander Tano, and Captain Rex have all been turned into them.”

Mace let out a long-suffering sigh as Kix gave up and dropped General Skywalker, who Mace realized was missing his front right leg. That didn't seem to bother him, however, as he bounded over to where Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were sitting.

”Let me guess; they were playing around some ancient artifacts and got turned into these ’cats’ as you call them?” Plo Koon asked, to which Kix nodded. 

”Hmm. Unfortunate, this is. Take care of them, someone must, as find a cure, we do.” Yoda said.

”I will take care of young Tano.” Plo Koon offered immediately.

”Take care of Master Kenobi and his Commander, I will.” Master Yoda told them, beckoning the two over.

”I can take care of Captain Rex if you wish.” Kix said, to which Master Yoda nodded.

”Look after Young Skywalker, Mace Windu will.” Master Yoda added in a tone of voice that left no room for argument. That didn't stop Mace from trying.

”What- Master Yoda, you cannot be serious!” Mace protested, to which Yoda gave him a shit-eating grin.

”A bonding exercise, it will be. Now go, take care of our friends, we must.”

”Wait, shouldn’t we give them code names? If we go around calling them by their real names, everyone will know what happened.” Plo pointed out. Yoda looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

”Hmm. Yes, agree, I do. Call young Tano, what will you?” Yoda questioned.

”If it’s any help, General Skywalker calls Commander Tano ‘Snips’ often.” Kix added, politely. Plo nodded in agreement,

”That will work.” He said.

”Name Rex, what will you?” Yoda inquired, looking at Kix this time.

”Something simple, like... Blue.” Kix decided, to which Rex gave him an unimpressed stare.

”Hey, it’s your fault you’re in this situation. I get to name you whatever I please.” Kix pointed out, to which Rex let out a loud meow.

“Don’t raise your voice at me, young man.” Kix scolded, crossing his arms. Rex glared back.

”Hmm. Name young Kenobi and Commander Cody, I must. Name them Rusty and Red, I shall.”   
The two cats in question shared a glance with each other, but we’re otherwise silent.

Mace Windu stared down at Skywalker with an unimpressed glare. Skywalker glared back.

”General, if I may?” Kix said, breaking the silence. Mace nodded at him, signaling him to speak.

”Name him Yardstick, Sir.” Kix suggested. Mace blinked at him.

”Why?” He questioned after a moment. Kix coughed and awkwardly shuffled his feet before looking up. 

”He has three feet.” Kix told him. Mace sighed, then shrugged.

”Yardstick it is.”


End file.
